


For the Good of the Kingdom

by i_apologize_in_advance



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: A hint of fluff, F/M, Oh No FEELINGS, Probably ooc, Smut, cardan is mean at first, jude is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_apologize_in_advance/pseuds/i_apologize_in_advance
Summary: Jude was angry at Cardan for screwing up his kingly duties yet again, but the confrontation went sideways when Cardan, noticing how stressed Jude was, offered her a break just for the night, for the good of the kingdom.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	For the Good of the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place loosely during The Wicked King.  
> This is my first smut, so I hope you enjoy it :)

Jude pressed her face into the desk, the scent of wax, parchment, and ink filling her nostrils. It was well past midnight, and she was still going through documents because every literate creature and beast in Elfhame seemed to have a grievance or proposal. All she wanted was a good night’s rest, and she could feel the inviting tug of sleep at the edges of her mind. 

Groaning, she sat back up and tore into another envelope. She’d chosen this fate. She’d wanted power, to be the puppeteer pulling the king’s strings, and she’d gotten it. This was the price. Besides, even the bliss of unconsciousness was no match for the rush of power that flowed through her veins. A country at her heels and a king wrapped around her finger- she smirked just thinking about it. 

Still, exhaustion set deeply into her bones. What use was power if she couldn’t enjoy it? The thought of lives being at her fingertips lost its appeal when she questioned what would happen if she failed, if she rested at the wrong moment. 

She skimmed the document in front her, blinking dry eyes until the words came into focus. 

_The Unseelie Court is unsatisfied with the lack of response to our notice regarding the border incidents. As a result, we are rescinding our trade offer agreement._

She frowned. She’d sent back a letter, telling them to watch their border more carefully and provide concrete evidence of a transgression. Why hadn’t they gotten it?

Realization bloomed in her mind, and her grip on her quill tightened. She’d asked Cardan to sign the letter, as was required since she was doing his work after all, and to give it to the Unseelie ambassador. Of course she couldn’t trust that incompetent asshole to complete a simple task, and now the Unseelie Court had canceled an important deal. 

But of course Cardan didn’t care. All he cared for was drinking himself to death. That’s what he was doing right now, at a gala on the lawn outside the castle. While she was working herself to death. 

The quill snapped in her hand. 

She shoved the chair out from behind her, grabbed the letter, and strode from the room. Every footstep she took only amplified the rage sparking deep in her chest. He was the king for heaven’s sake, and he couldn’t even sign a damn letter. 

Pushing open the doors, she immediately looked around for Cardan. Fae and faery alike danced in a vibrant frenzy, barefoot and jovial. Music floated through the air, the high pitch of a flute ringing out. She almost wanted to join the fun, but then she felt the paper in her hand, and she marched onward. 

She spotted Cardan in his typical environment: laying on the grass, dark shirt halfway unbuttoned, two beautiful girls curled next to him. One lifted a glass to his lips, and Jude watched the golden liquid spill slightly, dripping across his cheek, which he smeared further with the back of his hand. 

She walked to his feet, crossed her arms, and waited, silent. It took nearly a minute for him to notice her. He was too busy shoving his tongue down a girl’s throat. When he finally did, he broke away from the girl, who immediately went to kiss his neck.

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “Seeking to join, Jude?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not here for pleasure.”

“A shame,” he sighed and turned to the girls. “I need to talk to my advisor. Alone.”

The girls cast disappointed looks at him but scurried away, and Cardan propped himself up on his elbows. “So what brings you down here out of your cave of solace?”

Her teeth gritted together, and she threw the letter at him. It drifted down to the grass, and he snatched it up, his eyes quickly flitting over it. “Oh. . .” He at least had the tact to look sheepish. “I completely forgot about that.”

“I asked you to do one thing by yourself. Do you need constant attention?”

He tilted his head to the side, a shit-eating grin on his face once again. “I wouldn’t mind more attention from you.”

Something in Jude exploded. She leaned down, grabbed him by the shirt, and hauled him to his feet. She didn’t let go, pulling him close so that his face would be inches from hers if they were the same height. “You are a lazy drunk. Because of you, we’ve lost an important deal with the Unseelies. Do you know what that means?”

Her voice had risen steadily, and Cardan grimaced. “Jude, you’re attracting attention-”

She let go of him and shoved him away, throwing her hands into the air. “So? They all know you’re just as useless as you look. You waste each day while your kingdom struggles around you.”

Cardan pressed his lips together. He wasn’t smiling anymore. “This isn’t the time nor the place for this discussion.”

“Then when is the time and place? Tomorrow morning, when you’re hung over? It doesn’t matter. You won’t listen, and you never change. If your siblings could see you now-”

“That’s quite enough,” he hissed, grabbing her by the wrist, dark eyes flashing.

Jude realized her mistake. She shouldn't have brought up his deceased siblings, especially not in public. She looked around them. The dancers had ceased their erratic movements, and now she could feel their eyes on them. 

“What are you all looking at?!” Cardan yelled, sweeping his hand out to gesture at the crowd. She winced at his volume. 

They quickly turned away, and a tentative musician pulled at the strings of his harp. Cardan’s grip on Jude’s wrist tightened, and he pulled her behind him as he walked to the castle. She struggled to keep up. 

He didn’t say a word as he led her into his personal study. Instead, he closed the door, let go of her, and leaned on his desk. Rage simmered beneath the surface of his eyes, schooled into blankness. 

“Cardan, I shouldn’t have-” she tried to apologize. 

He held up a single hand, and she shut her mouth. “Never, and I mean never mention my family in front of my subjects.” His deep voice was calm and steady, and it scared her more than him yelling had. She wished he’d just blow up. “And don’t question my authority in front of them either. Is that understood?”

Her tongue refused to cooperate, and he pushed off the desk, stalking up to her. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, squeezing hard enough for it to hurt. “I said, is that understood?”

She swallowed in discomfort. “Yes. I understand.”

“Good,” he released her. “Now go.” He turned away.

“That’s it?” 

“I don’t want to look at your pathetic human face anymore. Leave.”

Any fear she had of Cardan evaporated. Fae couldn’t lie, which meant he really thought she was pathetic. His remark about her being human brought her back to the days when he’d torment her relentlessly. 

“Are you forgetting your role in all of this?” she said. “I wouldn’t have said all of that out there if you hadn’t neglected your duties."

“Duties I never asked for. Duties you forced me into.” 

“Well, it’s said and done. You can’t sulk forever. At some point, you have to behave like an actual adult.”

He finally turned back towards her, and the wicked half-smile on his lips sent a shiver straight down her spine. “Behave like an adult, she says,” he muttered, almost to himself. “Adults are honest, aren’t they? They confront their feelings head-on, right?”

She frowned. Where was this going? “I suppose.”

He reached out a pale hand, twisting his fingers through a lock of her hair. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, “Then Jude, my darling, why won’t you admit that you’re tearing yourself apart?” He brushed the lock of hair behind her shoulder. “This role is grinding you down. I see you get weaker every day.”

She didn’t think he’d noticed her deterioration. Why would he? He didn’t care how she was doing. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Isn’t it? If you quit on me or drive yourself into madness, I’ll have to actually do my work myself, won’t I?” He chuckled. “I don’t want that, and neither do you.”

She shrugged. “There’s nothing that can be done.”

“I can think of one thing.” His hand dropped slightly, and he traced her collarbone with a finger. His other hand rested lightly on her hip. 

Her eyes widened. “Absolutely not. You’re drunk.”

“The night had barely started before you very rudely interrupted me. I’m not drunk.” He cocked his head to the side, and his eyes raked over her neck. “Just horny.” He trailed his hand down her thigh, and she hated how hot her skin grew in its wake. “Come on Jude, give yourself a break. Just for the night.”

“Just for the night?”

“Just for the night,” he promised. “A one time thing. To relieve your stress, for the good the kingdom.”

His hands on her skin were intoxicating, a drug of its own. She couldn’t think straight. She’d pushed herself so hard for so long, didn’t she deserve this? One night of doing something completely stupid?  
She looked up at Cardan’s face, really looked at him. At his full lips, his straight nose, his dark eyes, his unruly hair. She despised him, but he was attractive, and he knew her better than, well, anyone. He was the only one who truly understood the double edged sword of power. 

She cleared her throat. “Fine.” 

He squinted at her, surprised. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really. I need. . . I need something, or I can’t keep going like this. I need you.” Her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked down, unable to meet his stare. “For the good of the kingdom,” she quickly added. 

“Of course, Jude,” he murmured, and then his lips were crashing against hers. He wasn’t gentle or tender, but that’s not what she wanted, not what she needed, anyway. 

Still, his lips were soft, and she couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her own lips. She felt him smirk, felt his hand on her hip slide up her waist, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She pushed back, and she slid one hand into the open part of his shirt, up his chest. 

His lips migrated down to her neck, sucking harshly, biting, and she hissed in pain. He was going to leave very visible hickies, but she was too consumed to care. He kissed over the spot, his lips featherlight, soothing the slight ache.

She didn’t bother with the buttons on his shirt, ripping them open without regard and sliding the material off his shoulders before pulling her own shirt over her head. He grabbed her by the backs of her thighs, forcing her upwards until she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Suddenly, she was very aware of his hardness against her stomach, of her own heat, of what they were about to do. She broke away from his passionate lips, gripping his shoulders. “Bedroom. Now,” she ordered. 

He smiled. “Your wish is my command, Jude darling.” He carried her past the study and into his room. With surprising gentleness, he lowered her to the bed. His fingers lingered on the strap of her bra. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. Hurry up.” She reached behind her, undoing the clip and tossing away her bra before relaxing against the bed. She smirked as she watched his eyes land on her breasts. 

He slid his hand over her chest, groping and stroking as if he couldn’t believe what he was touching. She couldn’t quite believe it either. 

Intertwining her fingers in his hair, she pushed his head down, away from her face, and he quickly got the message. His tongue flattened across her nipple, and he pinched the other softly beneath his fingers. He left more hickies across her chest, until she grew restless of that too, and using her grip on his hair, she pulled him back up to her face.

He winced, and she pressed a hard kiss onto his lips. “Come on, pretty boy. I bet your tongue is more useful elsewhere.” 

“You’re so needy. I’m going to take good care of you, make that problematic mouth of yours scream my name,” he said. He quickly tugged her pants off her legs before hooking his finger into the band of her thong. He made eye contact with her, the dark irises somehow bright with lust, before he dragged the fabric slowly off her. 

He kissed right below her navel, then her hip. Spreading her legs open wide, he nipped the flesh of her inner thigh. 

“Cardan! Hurry-” June whined.

He immediately slipped two fingers into her, and her hips jerked up, away from the bed. He laid his other arm across her, forcing her back down. As he pumped his fingers in and out, curling them, he licked across her clit, and she moaned. He flicked his tongue from side to side. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes. God, yes,” she breathed. Her head was thrown against the pillows, mouth open as she twitched and writhed in pleasure. “Cardan, I need you- all of you- now.” 

He nodded, slipping his fingers into his mouth and relishing in her taste. She groaned at his absence of touch as he backed away from her, pulling off his own pants and boxers in one go. 

She sucked her mouth in, biting her inner cheeks. Cardan completely naked was a sight to behold. 

“You like what you see?” he asked. 

“It’s okay.”

His eyes widened. “You know damn well that it’s better than okay.” 

He was right. He was bigger than she expected, and she never thought she could admire a cock, but that was besides the point. “Prove it,” she said, raising her eyebrows. 

He crawled on top of her, leaning on his elbows to support his weight and not crush her. She slid her legs around his waist, her heart beating wildly in anticipation.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, he asked “You’re sure you want this? You want me?”

She didn’t have time to process the deeper implication of his words, and at that moment, she didn’t really care. “Yes, I want you. I want you so bad.”

He nodded and kissed her. It was more gentle than before, and again she had the tugging feeling in her heart that it meant something more. But again, now wasn’t the time to think about it, especially as he thrusted into her in one go. 

She breathed in sharply, and he froze. “Did I hurt you?” he asked. 

“No, but you need to move faster and stop asking questions.” she quipped. 

He smiled and shifted his hips. At first his thrusts were steady and deep, hitting her in all the right places. Her eyes rolled back, and her head emptied of every thought except of him. Then, he picked up the face, slamming into her harder and more rapidly. 

“Cardan,” she moaned. 

“Fuck,” he swore under her breath, and his husky voice was almost enough to make her cum right there. 

The pleasure in her core wound tighter and tighter, a flame turned into a inferno. Her nails dug into his shoulders, scratched down his back, and she was sure she left marks. It only urged him on.  
He reached backward, grabbing her leg and hauling it over his shoulder. She stretched her other leg over his shoulder too. The new position allowed Cardan to plunge even deeper into her, and she yelled his name.

“I”m close,” she hissed. Her face was red and flushed, and Cardan’s pupils were so dilated so she couldn’t tell where the actual color began. 

“Cum for me like a good girl. Cum for me, Jude.”

Hearing him say her name, rough with lust, combined with his relentless thrusts, sent her over the edge. Every muscle in her body tightened, and she nearly screamed as pleasure exploded in her core.

Cardan continued to hammer into her, his strokes sloppier and desperate, until he orgasmed too, shuddering. For a few seconds, he caught his breath. Both of their chests were heaving, and she watched the way he licked his plump lips. 

Slowly, he withdrew from her sensitive core and collapsed next to her. She stared at the ceiling, feeling a weird lightness in her whole body. She couldn’t think, and she didn’t want to.

She felt the bed dip as Cardan sat up and slipped off. Frowning, she wondered if that was it, if he was really just leaving her there like that, but he returned, wearing a silk pair of black boxers with a damp washcloth in his hand. 

He wiped the cloth over her skin, his forehead creased with concentration as he cleaned her body. Then, he offered her another pair of his boxers, deep red and silky, and she accepted, slipping them up her legs. Already, she could feel a slight ache between her thighs from Cardan’s size and intensity. 

“Do you feel okay?” he asked. He lifted the covers, and they both slipped beneath them. They faced each other, and she nodded. 

“Great. Relieved of stress,” she answered. 

“Good. Mission successful then.” He kissed her again, his hand lingering on her cheek. His eyes contained a strange softness that made her stomach twist. 

She’d almost forgotten why this all had started. Their argument out on the lawn felt like forever ago. It finally settled into her mind that this was Cardan she’d sex with. Cardan, who spent most of his time pissing her off. 

She turned over, facing away from him. He didn’t think of anything of it, and he pressed his chest against her bare back, looping an arm around her waist. 

Feeling her head begin to swirl with panicked thoughts about what this night meant, she pushed them back down. She was so tired. A night’s rest in Cardan’s arms was part of the deal. Stress relief for the good of her mental health. For the good of the kingdom. 

She relaxed into his touch and slipped off into sleep. 

Despite her omnipresent exhaustion, she woke early the next morning. They’d shifted in their sleep. Cardan was curled against her side as she lay flat on her back, his hand spread across her stomach. 

She smiled, rays of sunlight settling on his face. She liked him better asleep, a smile on his lips, no tension in his features. She realized that no matter how nonplussed he appeared in his day to day life, he was never truly relaxed. 

Combing her fingers through his silky hair, a warmth spread in her chest. This was what Cardan must’ve felt when he looked at her before with those soft eyes. 

She felt this way. . . About Cardan. 

Quickly, she shifted away, and his hand fell to the bedsheets. She slipped out, heart racing almost as fast as it had last night. Whatever this was, this pure contentedness they’d both felt and was apparent in their faces, was impossible. They were enemies first and then grudging allies. Nothing more. They’d done terrible things to each other. A one night stand didn’t change that. It was a fluke. 

She hurriedly dressed and slipped from his room.

She didn’t mention a word about that night a few days later, when she visited him so that he could sign a document. She kept his boxers though, and he noticed the red waistband peeking out from the top of her pants as he signed the paper. He didn’t say anything either.


End file.
